Everybody Dies
by President LincPlwn
Summary: Star Wars and Luke Skywalker attempt to kill the emperor with their best friend Darth Vader
1. Chapter 1

In a galxy far far away Luke Skywalker and Star Wars were walking in a desert in Tatooine in the dessert. Suddenly a bunch of grumpy storntropers came out from behind a rock and angrily yelled

"Grrrr we shoot you now for some reason"

but lucklily a death star crash landed on them and killed them so that they were dead and then Darth Vader jumped out and said

"Hello"

then Luke Skywalker and Star Wars and Darth Vader flew the Death Star to Corruscant to kill the Emperor.

"Emperor, we are hear to kill you so that you will be dead" said Darth Vader

"Grrrr" replied the emperor

"You will never kill me alive"

Then he fired his nuclear death gun and killed Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker and Star Wars so they where dead but then Spider-man came and punched tThe Emperor in the face with his fist.

"Muahaha, now i shall kill you spider-man and steal all your fruit loop"

"Look behind you"s said spider-man and he looked behind himself while spider-man shot him with a gun so that he would be dead and no longer be alive.

"yay" said all the peasants, "now we will build a statue to make and spider-man that will celebrate him statue with Glenn Beck under the hood down in my crib while we whale on Snape killed Dumbledore"

"Spider-man and the spidey-statue hoped in the melonium falcon and drove it to the taco store to buy some pizzar from the tony robinson

"Tony robinso, give us your pizza said spider-man to tony robinson."

"But i can't" replied tony Robinson

"Why not?" asked spiderman and spider statue

"Because this is a taco stand"

And spiderman and spider-statue laughed and laughed as the sun whent down from the sky and the birds and the bees made honey.

The End


	2. Everyody Dies Again

Spiderman and Spiderstachoo whent to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time too pik up some hot geroodo babes but when they hoped out a Ganondorf came and stool the Melonium Falxon.

"STOP GANOONDORF SAID SPIDERMAN" said spiderman to ganoondorf  
"STEALING IS BAD SO I WILL KILL YOU"  
And then spiderman used his nightcrawler powers to teleport into the melonium FAlxon and punched ganoondorf but then Ganoondorf punched spiderman harder becaused Ganoondorf wantet to make Ganoondorf more deasd then spidermarn was because spiderman wasd not deadl

"Oh noes" said Tony Robinson  
"Spiderman is dead"  
But then The Doctor who came and he took the Tony Robinson and Spiderman to Ganons Carsle in his TRDIS.

"MUhahaha" said Ganoondor  
"I will kill you with my fists and sord and majik"  
and then ganondorf killed Spiderman and Spiderstachoo and Tony Robinson but then The Doctor Who killed him with a gun or something so that he would be dead and stole the melonium falcon and flew away.

"Well" said The Doctor Who  
"I had a whale of a time"  
And then he laughed because that would have been slightly sorta funny if their was a whale involved in this plot in any way shape and form but their wasn't so it was really just poor taste because 3 people and a statue of spiderman just died.


	3. More People Die

The Doctor who and Zombie Churchill went to Die Hard 2 to kill that jerk for killing people with there TRDIS.

"Stop evul dood. Do not kill people because killing people is bad" said Zombie Churchill who then shot the bad guy from Die Hard to then they got Mclane to get in the TRDIS so they could go back in time and save Guy Forks from the Nazis 

But before they got there they got lost and they where in the TRDIS bu t the TRDIS was lost with them in it so that they where lost but where they where lost had some Daleks and the Daleks where mad because The Doctorer Who used his TRDIS to explose the other Daleks so they shot him and than the Daleks attacked erth but Torchwood stopped him and then whent to Halo reach.

"Look our torchwood" said Master Chef so that the covenant wood not kill them with there lazer beems.

"Thank you master Chef, we should have some gratuitous fanservice senes" said Torchwood to Master Chef and Master Chef took of his Crotcvh Plate and then they made out but then the Covenant killed Master Chef and Torchwood whent to metroid to get Metrodid to help them kill the Covenant. But Metroid was fating Ridley so Torchwood shot Ridley with a gun so that he would be dead and Metroid and Torchwood could go kill The Covenent but then the Covenant killed Torchwood so Metroid killed them and then whent in her hunter class space ship

But she whent in the Hunter Class Spaceship in he Zero Suit metroid and then she took it off so she was flighing her spaceship naked in space to Doctor Who so she could score with Amy in a totally awesome secs sxene.

Zero Suit Metroid went into amys shower when amy was having a shower and they made out.

But the space pirates shot Zero Suit Metroid so Amy whent to Suit Metroid and they shot the space pirates till they were dead but then Suit Metroid dies from Fruit Loops so amy whent to Hyrule and Got Zelda to kill them with his Sword. Then they had some Fanservice.


End file.
